The Adventure of the Misplaced Turkeys
by Wonderbread1
Summary: The Plan to create men continue; while Malone and Roxton get new hairdo's. CHAPTER 8 IS NEW!! PLEASE R
1. Discovery

Lord John Roxten stepped out of the treehouse elevator. "I've broght dinner!" He called.  
  
Marguerite Krux came into view. "Not another raptor I hope. I couldn't stand eating it another day." Marguerite looked at Roxton with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Well then, you'll be glad to know it's not a raptor. It's a turkey." Roxton said assuringly as he opened his thick beige bag.  
  
Marguerite peered into the bag and breathed out a sigh of relief. "We havn't had turkey in ages. Was it hard to find?"  
  
"Surprisingly not. There was a whole flock of them in the nearest valley. I found it very odd."  
  
"Oh odd indeed." Challenger remarked as he stepped into the living room, where Marguerite and Roxton stood, obviously deep in thought. "Considering it's summer. They shouldn't be that close to the center of the plateau. That is quite unusal."  
  
"What do you mean Challenger?" Veronica asked as she and Malone stepped into the room.  
  
"Well as far as I can remember, the turkeys are as far from the center of the plateau as possible every summer. I'm not sure why, but it's true."  
  
"Challenger's right. For my whole life, the turkeys spent the summer near the coast. I can't remember it ever being any other way."  
  
"That is curious." Challenger thought aloud.  
  
"Well maybe the turkeys are conspiring against us!" Malone joked, "Maybe there coming closer and closer to us so that one day they can attack us, because they know that we love to eat them."  
  
"Ha, Ha very funny Malone," Challenger said, "This is very serious. Having the turkey's out of place can throw off the whole balance of the plateau. We may start experiencing other strange behaviours from many other animals. Our lives may be in danger."  
  
"You've got to be kidding. Turkey's are threatening our lives? Now that's the silliest thing I've ever heard in my life." Marguerite ridiculed.  
  
"Actually it's not silly at all. The Zanga tell a story about a time that the turkey's screwed up the whole plateau. Because of the turkey's the plateau was thrown into chaos. And it took hundreds of years to fix the mess. Maybe it's not just a story, maybe it's history. And now history is repeating itself." Veronica told her friends.  
  
"You may be correct. The Zanga's stories have proven true time and time again. This may be a repeat of that. We've got to do something and fast. Or else our lives and all the lives on this plateau may be in danger." Challenger replied.  
  
"Well then we have to get to work," Roxton said sounding very determined.  
  
"What do you have in mind Roxton," Malone asked.  
  
"We go enlist the help of some of the Zanga's and move those damn critters one by one to the farthest part of the plateau away from the center." Roxton said.  
  
"That may just work," Challenger said, "Let's get to it then."  
  
So they grabbed their guns and some other tools they may need and went to explain to the Zanga's what they were up to.  
  
  
  
REVIEW NOW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. 6 turns to 26

A/N- First, I would like to say that I'm surprised there were any reviews at all. I'm really happy that you guys like this story. Thanks, here's chapter 2 of The Adventure of the Misplaced Turkeys.  
  
"Wait for me!!" Finn exclaimed. She ran from her room and into the elevator, before it left with the remaining people, Marguerite, and Roxton. Challenger, Malone and Veronica had already left and were waiting for them.  
  
"I'm sorry Finn. We were in such a hurry to leave that we forgot to tell you." Roxton apologized.  
  
"So where're we going?" Finn asked. She had been in her room during the whole conversation the others had, regarding the placement of the turkeys.  
  
"Umm, Marguerite, care to explain?" Roxton asked as the elevator came to a stop. He didn't want to be the one to explain the fairly odd situation.  
  
"Hey Challenger." Marguerite called as she, Roxton and Finn walked up to their friends. "Finn wants to know where we're going."  
  
"Oh, hello Finn. Well a very strange situation has come up." Challenger continued to explain the problem with the turkeys.  
  
"That is strange. I wonder why this is happening." Finn remarked when Challenger finished.  
  
"Well we're not exactly sure why they're acting this way but we are determined to fix it," Challenger said.  
  
"First we're going to the Zanga village to see if Assai can give us more info and if any Zanga warriors will help us," Malone said.  
  
"But we must hurry," Challenger yelled, who was already way ahead of them.  
  
They ran after Challenger and walked very quickly the rest of the way to the Zanga village.  
  
When they got there Assai greeted them at the gates.  
  
Assai hugged Veronica and said to the others, "It is good to see you; what brings you here to our village?"  
  
"Assai the turkey's have moved," Veronica said, very seriously.  
  
Just that one comment made Assai stare at them in horror; "Toward the center?" she asked and got nods from everyone, "No this can't be happening."  
  
"Wow then it is true; these turkey's are a menace," Finn said amazed.  
  
"Yes they are. They practically destroyed the plateau hundreds of years ago. And now it's going to happen all over again," Assai said, dropping to the ground in despair, "And now there is nothing we can do."  
  
"Yes there is," Roxton said, as he slung his rifle over his shoulder, "We'll move them one by one away from the center and if that doesn't work, well, then we'll shoot them. We'll be eating fine for a year." He and Marguerite laughed at his suggestion, but the others didn't find this quite funny.  
  
"It's not that easy Roxton," Assai told him, "The story also said that many people from different tribes tried to kill them but this only made the destruction speed up. I think our best choice is to move them all. I'll round up all the Zanga warriors and we'll be on our way."  
  
"Oh no Assai! You're not coming. It'll be too dangerous," Veronica told her.  
  
"No I have to be there. I want to help," Assai replied.  
  
"Oh, let her come," Finn said.  
  
"Fine," Veronica gave in.  
  
Assai ran off to get all the Zanga warriors together. Altogether there were about 20 volunteering Zanga warriors. With the six friends included, there would be twenty-six strong people to save the plateau.  
  
"Okay. Let's get moving we don't have any time to waste," Roxton instructed.  
  
And they all moved in the direction of the valley Roxton had seen the flock of turkeys.  
  
When they got there they couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
There were hundreds of turkeys. Maybe even thousands.  
  
Marguerite looked around and said, "Can this day get any better!?" 


	3. The Net

A/N-Here's the third chapter. It is so short. But I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't the lost world or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
"Well, what the hell are we going to do now?" Finn asked, while surveying the potentially disastrous scene.  
  
"We can't possibly move them one by one now," Marguerite added.  
  
"Ok listen up everyone," Roxton ordered, "We have two choices. One is too let these critters bring on our destruction. The other is to get all the tribes we can to come and help us capture each and every one. Since the first option is totally out of the question, then we better get to work."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. Before everyone could leave, Challenger spoke up. "Wait everyone! I have a better idea. Veronica, how much time do you think we have before we have to take action?"  
  
"Two days, maybe three at the most."  
  
"Okay that's plenty of time. Here's the plan. I'll need." Challenger started explaining the plan to everyone including the Zanga warriors.  
  
"Great idea Challenger." Malone commented. "I have to admit, you had me worried that the only scientist here couldn't think of any way to get us out of this problem."  
  
"You can rest assured that I'll always help in any way I can when we're in danger." Challenger responded.  
  
"Well we better get to work. It's gonna take a while to weave all that net." 


	4. Dino Dung

A/N- Wow! It's been such a long time since I last posted. Sorry 'bout that. Well here's chapter four  
  
Chapter Four- Dino Dung  
  
"What are we looking for again?" Marguerite asked Roxton. He showed her the picture of the plant again.  
  
"It's called Sycrinome for the hundreth time, and it grows on the ground near the trunks of birch trees. It's the only plant good enough to make the net we need."  
  
"Can I ask you another question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why are the two of us the only ones looking for this plant. Don't we need more than what you and I can gather. I mean, there are thousands of turkeys and if we need a net that is capable of capturing all of them at once, we need more than two people to gather the material for it. This is insane!" Marguerite babbled.  
  
"Well as you know, Challenger has made hundreds of nets for capturing insects and fish over the past three years. Whenever one tears or breaks, he makes a new one, but doesn't throw out the old one. He has been storing them away in his lab since the very first one. Now, everyone, except the two of us, are working on sewing together the broken nets. We won't need as much plant as we would have if George didn't already have tons to start off with."  
  
"Okay so, how much of the Sycream do you and I need to gather?"  
  
"It's Sycrinome."  
  
"I don't care what the bloody plants name is! Just tell me how long we'll be out here! If I have to-" Just than, Marguerite tripped over an overgrown tree root. There was a squish sound when she fell backwards. Her head landed in a pile of t-rex droppings next to the tree where the root came from. "Roxton? Tell me that squish sound I heard didn't come from what I think it came from."  
  
"Marguerite, that sqish sound didn't come from what you think it came from." Roxton responded, trying hard to repress his laughter.  
  
"ROXTON!!!! Get me out of this!!!" Marguerite screamed.  
  
"As you command my sweet." Roxton stood over top Marguerite and reached out his arms. "Grab on." MArguerite did as she was told and was lifted off the ground.  
  
"Let's go!" Marguerite told Roxton as she hurried away.  
  
"Where? We havn't finished yet." Roxton started to chase after Marguerite.  
  
"You think I'm going to pinch some plant while my hair is covered in shit!?" Marguerite said angirly. "We're going to the lake, so I can wash it out of my hair!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Let's go." Roxton gave in and followed Marguerite to the lake.  
  
A/N-I know it's short but please review. More in next chapter. REVIEW please 


	5. Stupid Turkeys

A/N: I know, I know it's been a real long time since I last posted but I have a good excuse. Umm.my dog ate my chapter.  
  
Ok well maybe I don't have a good excuse. :D but anyways on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't the lost world or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Roxton and Marguerite arrived at the lake. Marguerite just stood there making no attempt at washing her hair.  
  
"Well..." Roxton said.  
  
"Well what?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"Aren't you going to wash your hair? That's what we came down here for, isn't it?" Roxton asked.  
  
"Well, I need to remove my shirt so I don't get it wet and I can't while your watching. So turn around," Marguerite snapped.  
  
"Fine, Fine. Just stop yelling at me." Roxton said as he proceeded to turn around.  
  
Marguerite took off her shirt and knelt down to the water and began to wash her hair.  
  
"This is disgusting!" Marguerite whined, "Why did I have to trip into this? Why dammit?"  
  
"Maybe next time you'll stop babbling and watch where you're going," Roxton replied.  
  
"Very funny!" Marguerite said.  
  
It took her a couple more minutes to finish cleaning her hair and then they were off to search for the Sycrinome.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"This is more difficult then I had expected," Challenger said rather glumly. He was holding a net and staring at all the turkey's in front of him.  
  
So far none of them had been able to catch a single turkey.  
  
"Every time we run after one they all start running and we can't catch a single one. This is impossible." Malone said.  
  
"Yep the plateau is doomed," Finn said frankly.  
  
"The plateau is not doomed Finn. As the protector of this plateau I refuse to give up. There must be a way!" Veronica said firmly.  
  
"Any luck!" someone said behind them.  
  
They all turned around to face the person that just arrived.  
  
"We were hoping they'd be all gone before we got back and you wouldn't need this stuff," Marguerite said while holding up a bunch of Sycrinome.  
  
"No, Roxton, no Marguerite. As you can we've had no luck at all," Assai pointed at all the turkeys.  
  
"We've decided that our previous plan of catching them with a net is not going to work at all," Challenger said.  
  
"Well what is going to work? Because according to Assai and Veronica, we're doomed if we can't find a way to make these stupid creatures go back to where they came from! And I for one want to live." Marguerite announced.  
  
"Whatever we do, we must do it quickly," Assai replied, "The Zanga elders say that chaos will be upon us soon."  
  
"Great now what are we going to do!" Malone said.  
  
"Well we need some way to move them all at once. But I can't think of any possible way!" Challenger said despairingly.  
  
They all sat down and did not say anything at all. Each was in deep thought.  
  
"I can't believe I can't solve this problem. I mean I'm supposed to be a genius. What the hell is going on here," Challenger thought.  
  
"This Sucks!" Finn thought.  
  
"I want to go home, back to my Jarl," Assai thought.  
  
"And I thought things would be peaceful when I got back. I wonder if Veronica missed me a lot or just a little." Malone thought.  
  
"Wow I missed Malone a lot!" Veronica thought.  
  
"Damn Turkey's!" Marguerite thought.  
  
"Damn Turkey's!!" Roxton thought.  
  
Just then they heard laughter behind them.  
  
They all turned around and some of them were shocked to see who they were!  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N stay tuned to see who these mysterious guests are. And as always please review! Thanks 


	6. The Saviors

A/N- WOW!!! How long has it been??? I am so sorry for being a lazy bum and not posting any of this story for like ever. I think it's awesome that you guys are even reading this story. It was just a silly idea that my sister and me came up with it, how long ago? Like 25 years right? Well that is how long it feels since we first started writing this! Once again I am so incredibly sorry. Please find it in your hearts to forgive me:)  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Nirina? Brywik?" Malone asked. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Hello Neddy." Nirina said as if Malone and her were old lovers.  
  
Veronica shot Ned a look. "Ned, do you know these people?"  
  
Roxton took that moment to speak up. "These are the witches that helped us to escape form Dame Alice." He explained. "I'm sure we have already told you the story."  
  
"Oh yes, I remember now." Veronica said none too happy, "You lied to Ned and Roxton about me staying at your castle. What do you want?" She asked coldly.  
  
"We merely want to help you is all." Nirina explained.  
  
"Yes, we traveled very far just to be here for you all." Brywik added.  
  
"To help us with what?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"I recall seeing many turkeys close to this very tree house on our way here." Nirina said.  
  
"And from what we know, it's not normal for them to be here. They are usually near the water." Brywik told.  
  
"Yes we know all that," Challenger urged, "you said something about helping us?"  
  
"Yes of course." Nirina said. "With our powers, we can make those turkeys disappear to there rightful spot."  
  
Marguerite scoffed. "I'd like to see that."  
  
"You don't believe in the powers of the supernatural?" Brywik asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes she does." Challenger said before Marguerite could say anything. "Marguerite was just humoring us all." 'If these two think they can help us, I won't let Marguerite drive them away.' Challenger thought determinedly and forced a laugh.  
  
"So guys, how are you going to do this?" Finn asked the two witches.  
  
"With our magic of course." And with that, the two disappeared.  
  
A/N- REVIEW!!! Stay tuned for the last chapter!!!! 


	7. Men

A/N: Once again, I find that I'm going to have to ask for your forgiveness. I have not updated in like forever. I'm really, really, really sorry!!!! I hope you can forgive me! Please!  
  
So here's another chapter of The Adventure of the Misplaced Turkeys!  
  
"So what do you suppose to do with that magic of yours?" Marguerite asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well you see we have these magic wands," Nirina said holding up something that looked like a stick, "And all we have to do is wave them over these turkeys and they'll disappear to where ever we want."  
  
"Yes that's right," Brywik agreed.  
  
"So, what's the catch?" Veronica asked. She didn't believe that they would help without a price. 'Hopefully the price won't be too high to pay,' she thought.  
  
"Well." Nirina started.  
  
"Well, we thought maybe you can give us those two," Brywik said pointing to Malone and Roxton.  
  
Everyone turned to where they were pointing.  
  
"Not a chance," Veronica replied.  
  
"No way in hell," Marguerite joined in.  
  
Malone and Roxton looked at each other and grinned, both were happy to see that they would be missed.  
  
"We didn't think so," Nirina stated.  
  
"Ok. We'll settle for your help then," Brywik added.  
  
"What kind of help do you need?" Roxton asked suspiciously.  
  
"It's nothing really," Brywik said.  
  
"It's just that we needed some help with a spell," Nirina said.  
  
"A spell?" Malone asked skeptically.  
  
"What kind of spell?" Challenger asked.  
  
"A spell to create men!" Brywik and Nirina stated together.  
  
They all looked on confused.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ I know the chapter is really, really short; I'm sorry. But there will be more to come soon. 


	8. 8 A little off the top please

A/N: Here's another chapter of turkeys; Hope you enjoy! And R&R!  
  
Here's chapter 8  
  
"A spell to create men?!" Marguerite scoffed, "You're both completely insane!"  
  
"Marguerite's right. I don't think even you two could come up with a spell for that, no matter what kind of magic powers you have," Veronica agreed.  
  
"Come on guys. We have to help them. It may be the only way to save the plateau. You know how dangerous those turkeys can get. They'll kill us!" Malone exclaimed.  
  
"He's right. If Nirina and Brywick can help us we need to help them too," Roxton added.  
  
"Thank-you boys," Nirina said.  
  
"So what kind of help do you need?" Challenger asked.  
  
"Well, first we need a little bit of each of their hair," Brywick said as she pointed toward Roxton and Malone.  
  
Marguerite walked toward her pack, which was sitting on the ground and pulled out a pair of scissors. She walked toward Roxton and cut off a small chunk of hair from the front.  
  
"Hey!" Roxton exclaimed. Just with that tiny piece of hair missing from Roxton, he looked ridiculous.  
  
Before Malone could stop her, Marguerite did the same to Ned. "Not from the front!" Malone also looked strange.  
  
Marguerite walked over to the two witches and handed them the hair. "What else?" She demanded.  
  
"Well now we need two small containers," Nirina answered.  
  
Without a word Veronica walked to her pack, which happened to have two glass containers with lids, "Are these good enough?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, perfect." Brywick answered as she placed the blond hair in one container and the dark brown hair in the other. Then Nirina untied the pouch hanging from her waist and sprinkled a bit of white powder into each container. "Men, boys, handsome joys, we want two of them without any noise!" The two witches said together.  
  
In front of everyone's eyes, two dark figures started to form from a black mist seeping out of each jar. What happened next astonished everyone except for the witches responsible for it.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Please review! Next chapter will be up soon as long as you review. 


End file.
